Can You Hear Me?
by crazy scittles
Summary: story following ASTRID'S NIGHT MARES. hiccup and astrid enjoy a day together, what will happen when Alvin shows up in chapter2 uh oh read to see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Hear Me?

It has been 2 days since Hiccup and Astrid found out about their special "power". They could read each other's mind's, every time they thought of something the other would hear it in their head. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting beside each other on a cliff with their friends, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on either side of them, Along with their dragons. The couple hadn't been talking, they were talking in their minds, as they did now every day. The others noticed. "Hey!" Snotlout yelled. They looked up at him, a little embarrassed. "what!" Astrid yelled back, she glared at him. "we've been talking to you guys for like, 10 minutes and you haven't said a word." Fishlegs said. Hiccup and Astrid realized that they hadn't paid attention to the others, they were too busy talking in their minds too realize. "uhh...heh .. sorry guys...we were just thinking." Hiccup apologized, him and Astrid giggled a little at what he said. Their friends still didn't know about what happened to them and they wanted to keep it that way. The others looked at them, strangely. "why are u two LAUGHING!" Snotlout screamed in annoyance. They stopped laughing. "nothing! Nothing at all." Astrid snapped. "yeah we sort of got to... um go. Heh heh so ...bye!" Hiccup said and they quickly grabbed each other's hands and ran from the cliff. Their friends looked at them, 'what were they up too?' they all thought.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped once they thought they were far enough. They walked over to Hiccup's house, silently. 'so...what are we doing?' Astrid said in her mind. 'we are going to my house so we can hang out. Alone... i guess.' Hiccup replied in his head. The two finally got up the hill and up to the chief's house. They walked inside and over to the couch that was in front of the fire place. Hiccup laid down on the couch, leaning against the arm rest, while Astrid sat on top of his stomach, her legs on either side of him. He smiled. He put his left arm under his head and the other hand held Astrid's hand, tightly.

"so" he said, feeling a little awkward. Astrid looked away. "so" she said back. She looked at him again, she smiled, she had an idea. "stay here!" she ordered as she hoped off him. She went to the back of the house, found a rope and returned. She sat back on Hiccup, grabbed his wrists and tied them together. He looked at her weirdly, she put his arms behind his head and smiled. "what r u doing Astrid?" he asked her. "you'll see." She said quietly. And with that she started tickling his stomach. He giggled a little, until she tickled his sides and he couldn't control his laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAASSHHAAHHATTRRRIIIIIIDDDDDD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SSSSTTTTAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!" He said trying to stop laughing hysterically. She laughed a little and since he couldn't fight back, she found it amusing. After a little while, she stopped. He calmed down and Astrid untied his wrists. She sat in front of him so he could catch his breath and he quickly sat up and smiled at her. He quickly pounced on her, sat on top of her and held her arms down. "OW! What r u doing?" she asked. "what u did to me." He said. He quickly let go of her arms and started tickling her, she laughed and tried to make him stop, but to no avail, he kept tickling her like crazy.

He tickled her for like half an hour, tickling her sides, stomach and even her feet. She never stopped laughing or trying to get him to stop. He thought it was funny too. 'he never stops bugging me, does he?" she said in her mind. "Never stop what? He asked. She was a little shocked at first but then remembered about all that. "u never stop bugging me." She said. "how so?" Hiccup asked. She smiled even more. "u don't stop tickling me when i ask u not too, u never leave me alone and u never stop talking." She said, trying to annoy him a little. "gee thanks, love u too." He said sarcastically. "and like u never leave me alone or stop talking or stop tickling me either."

Hiccup laid beside her and they fell asleep. Little did they know that Alvin was outside, in the forest, waiting for it to get dark.

Hey guys sorry this toke so long and that its really short... so ya enjoy and review, favorite or follow

Byyyyyyeeeeee

Next chapter will be up in a day or two.


	2. author's note

AUTHORS NOTE.

Hey guys sorry i haven't posted chapter 2 but it will be up in a day or 2 writing it now started 2 days ago been so busy with stuff like school and friends soo yeah thx for being patient. 2nd chapter up soon byyyyeee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Hiccup and Astrid woke up to see they were lying in the forest. They got up, they noticed that it was one of Berk's many forests. Both looked around, wondering who left them here. "what-how...how did we get here!?" Astrid exclaimed. "i don't know!...but we should try to get back home." Hiccup said. So they started walking the way they thought was towards the town.

Out of nowhere Alvin jumped out of the bushes and attacked.

Everything for Astrid, went black.

Somehow Toothless found them and knocked Alvin out.

ASTRID'S POV.

My eyes were closed, i didn't open them as i was too tired to. I felt an arm around my back and left arm, my head was leaning on something stiff and the wind was blowing hard at my left side. "Astrid." I heard someone say, that voice sounded so familiar but i couldn't picture who it was. So i sat there, my eyes closed and not saying a word.

HICCUP'SB POV.

Astrid had been knocked out by Alvin and somehow Toothless fought off the outcasts. I was flying on Toothless with Astrid in front of me. I had my arm around her so she wouldn't fall off. We flew back to my house and i brought her into my room. I laid her down on my bed, told Toothless to watch over her and i left to go find my father, Spitlout and Gobber.

Luckily i found all of them together, i ran to them as fast as i could. I tugged on my dad's arm and he turned to look at me. "Hiccup... what's wrong?" he asked. "Astrid...she-she's unconscious...Alvin knocked her out...swhe needs help...now." i said in between pants. Then we quickly ran back to my house.

ASTRID'S POV.

I woke up, well sort of, my eyes were still closed. But instead of being cold i was warm, i felt a blanket around me, but i also heard voices around me. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked at the people in the room. One of them saw me and ran over to me. "Astrid!" he exclaimed. "are you ok?" i looked at him. He had messy brown-red hair, emerald green eyes and a million freckles. He held my hand as the others walked over to me. "uhhhhh...Hicc-Hiccup...where am i?" i asked. He looked shocked. "were at my house." He said nervously. There were 4 men and one women in the room, they all stared at me.

"um...who are these people?" i asked. "you don't remember them." I nodded " well that's your mom and dad." He said as he pointed at the two. "that's my dad, spitelout and Gobber." As he pointed to the other 3.

"i don't really remember." I said shyly. I was a little scared.

"what's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"we were in a forest and then..." my voice trailed off, i didn't want to say it. Hiccup must of noticed this.

" it's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He said.

He motioned for everyone else to leave, they did so and he sat on the bed beside me.

"i-im a little frecked out. " i said, i couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I covered my face with my hands and cried. It was okay to cry in front of Hiccup since he knew me so well and he wouldn't tell anyone.

HICCUP'S POV.

I noticed Astrid was crying so i gathered her into my arms and held her tight. She was trembling, i rubbed the back of her head to try and calm her down. She looked up at me.

"i-i'm sorry... i shouldn't be crying like this i ...i" she said, as she just kept crying even more.

"it's okay Astrid, you can cry... i'm always here for you." I said quietly. She leaned against my chest and continued crying. I just held her there, she needed to get this emotion out of her . so i didn't say a word.

After a while she stopped, she stayed leaning against me and dozed off to sleep. I didn't want to disturb her because if i did she would probably wake back up. so since she was asleep i leaned against my head board, closed my eyes and fell to sleep too.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I woke up, Astrid was still out cold so i got up and laid her back on my bed. I pulled a blanket over her a walked downstairs.

"mornin' son!" my dad said cheerfully.

"hey.. dad." I said back sleepy-ish-ly.

"yuh hungery?" he asked.

"i guess so." I said as i sat down at the table. He placed a plate with bacon, eggs and toast on it in front of me. I started eating once it was in front of me.

"i also made extra for Astrid in case she's hungery." He said to me.

"thanks dad." I said. I looked around, no one but me, my dad and Astrid were here. 'I guess everyone went home' i thought to myself. Then i heard someone walking towards me. I turned around to see Astrid, her eyes were half closed as she sat down beside me to my right.

"good morning" i said happily to her.

"hi..." she said shyly.

"you hungry?" i asked

"a little." She said quietly.

My dad placed another plate in front of Astrid. She slowly picked up her fork and took a bite of the egg.

I patted her shoulder, i quickly ate the rest of my breakfast and so did Astrid.

I took both our plates and put them on the counter by my dad. I went back over to Astrid.

"you wanna go outside?" i asked her. She shook her head.

"i'm still really tired." She said quietly.

"you can go upstairs and go to bed if you want." I replied. She nodded, i gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. She left and went back to bed.

For the rest of the day i played with Toothless, drew in my sketch book and had a nap every once in a while. Astrid slept all day and all night. I didn't go upstairs at all, so i slept onb the couch by the fire place.

ASTRID'S POV.

When i woke up i felt much better. So i went downstairs, i found Hiccup asleep on the couch. I sat in front of the couch beside him. I shook his arm a little, "hiccup." I said. i shook him again. "wake up!" he slowly opened his eyes and stared at me. "hi Astrid." He said groggily. He sat up and i sat next to him.

"so...how r u doin." He asked.

"good." I replied.

"did u sleep well?"

"yup, and i suppose u and your dad did too." I said as i pointed to his dad, who was out cold in his chair.

"yeah...hey! wait you- you remember him!?" he exclaimed.

"yeah why wouldn't i? Your acting really strange Hiccup." I replied.

"you couldn't remember anything but me yesterday!"

"ohhhh yeahhh." I said. "well i'm fine now."

"well thats good." He said

"hey! You wanna go race on our dragons!?" i asked

"oh you're so on." He said and with that we ran outside to our dragons.

Hey guys... sorry this took so long i had MEGA writers block. So here's chapter 2.. enjoy review, follow maybe even favorite...

Thanks for being patient.

Byyyyeeee


End file.
